


Conflicting Souls

by FazEnt



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FazEnt/pseuds/FazEnt
Summary: On a hike up Mt. Ebott with his friends, Marcus finds himself falling into the Underground. Afraid, but not alone, he must find his way out of the Underground, avoiding death at every turn.





	Conflicting Souls

On the path up Mt. Ebott, a group of three friends make their way towards the summit. “There’s gotta be a better way around this...” Marcus stated, “Maybe better path. Maybe one without as many...vines?”

“Come on Marcus, I thought you wanted this. Or what, are you afraid?” said James with a smirk. 

Olivia chuckled, “Yeah Marcus, it’s just a few vines, what are you afraid of?”. Marcus had been friends with James and Olivia for as long as he could remember, all the way back into their early childhood. But recently they had been getting on his nerves more and more, always wanting to do things that they shouldn’t be doing.

“What I’m afraid of is us getting lost, okay? I don’t want our parents worrying about us.” Marcus said with a sigh. He’d always been one for following the rules, even if he didn’t personally like them. “But, I guess we don’t really have a choice other than to go through. Either that or head back, which I know isn’t an option.” At this, Olivia and James nodded and pushed through the vines blocking the path, and Marcus followed in tow. It had been a while since anyone had climbed Mt. Ebott, people said it was too dangerous, but that only lead to his friends wanting to climb it even more.

“Hey, remember that old story about the monsters?” said Olivia. She was always one to believe in those stories, of a civilization much like ours, only underground.

“You mean you actually believe in that old fairy tale? Everyone knows that is just a dumb rumour made up by our parents to stop us from going out here,” said James with a snicker. “What do you think about it Marcus, you believe in fairy tales?”

“I think it’d be cool if it was real, but I doubt they exist,” said Marcus wholeheartedly. He had thought about the idea of monsters existing underneath the town, even more recently than he normally did. He had heard rumours from the oldest people in town, about a large goat-like figure coming from a cave carrying a child’s corpse. Of course, some people believe what they say, but most people just call them lunatics nowadays.

Lost in his own thoughts, Marcus didn’t realize that the others had stopped. He took a step forward and felt himself begin to fall. He cried out to Olivia and James, but they couldn’t get to him before he fully fell into the yawning pit. He screamed out for help, for anyone to save him. His lungs ran out of air to scream before he hit the ground, and once he did, everything went dark. After some time, Marcus awoke on a bed of golden flowers with only a few bruises and a headache. It took some more time after that for Marcus to remember what had happened. Looking up, all Marcus saw was the blue sky overhead. “ _How much time had passed?_ ” thought Marcus. Looking around his surroundings, Marcus somehow knew the only way to get out, and that was into the unknown.

All Chara heard was a cry for help and then a dull thud. She hadn’t heard a sound such as that in a long time, the last time being…“ _Enough of that, I need to find where that came from. Cause if it came from what I think it did, it wouldn’t matter._" thought Chara as she floated toward the source of the sound. She peaked her head around a pillar and lo and behold, there on the golden flowers was a fellow human. “ _Finally...maybe I can find a way out of this abysmal place,_ ” thought Chara while a smile spread across her spectral face. With a giggle, she flew toward Marcus and entered his mind.

As Marcus wandered onward, he had a thought, “ _How long till I see some light down here?”_ A little while longer he saw ahead of him a ray of light shining down onto a patch of grass. As he approached the patch of grass, he saw that on it sat a solitary golden flower, one much bigger than the ones he had woken upon. Standing before the flower, Marcus saw it begin to change from just an ordinary flower into something otherworldly. And then, the flower spoke to him.

“Howdy, I’m Flowey, Flowey the Flower!” said the flower. “Hmmm...You’re new to the Underground, aren’tcha?” Marcus’ jaw dropped in both awe and confusion, “ _How was this flower talking to me, that isn’t possible.”_ Marcus knew that something was wrong, but intrigue got the better of him, so he sat and listened to what the flower had to say. “Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!” at these words, Marcus felt a part of himself detach, and sitting before him was a turquoise heart, floating. “You see that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being! Your Soul starts off weak but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you!” Marcus was confused, but he somewhat understood what the flower meant, he could move his ‘SOUL’ around, but it was rather slow. The only truly confusing parts were, “ _How is this flower even talking, and what is this menu?_ ” Suddenly, five spinning white pellets appeared near the flower, “Down here, LOVE is shared through... little white... ‘friendliness pellets.’ Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!”

“Alright, will do!” said Marcus, trusting Flowey. Upon the five pellets making contact with Marcus’ SOUL, he saw and felt his health drop to one. All while Flowey’s grin turned to one full of malice.

“You idiot! In this world, it's kill or BE killed. Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this!?” Flowey stated, “Die.” followed by a blood-curdling laugh and more pellets approaching his SOUL. In shock, Marcus couldn’t move as the pellets slowly closed in on his SOUL. But, just before the pellets made contact with Marcus’ SOUL, a ball of fire appeared besides Flowey, impacting with him. In a panicked state, Marcus looked around for the source of the fireball, “ _Where did that come from? Who’s out there?_ ”.

“ _Oh no, not her…_ ” though Chara from within Marcus’ mind “ _Anyone but her…_ ”. Out from the corner of Marcus’ eye, he saw what appeared to be a goat-like figure approaching from the shadows.

“Who’s there? I’m warning in you, stay back!” Marcus cried out in fear. He didn’t know who or what the thing approaching him was, but he wasn’t trying to find out. Not after what happened with the flower. “ _Flower...Wait, where did it go?_ ” thought Marcus as he looked around for what should’ve been a pile of ash.

“What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth...Ah, do not be afraid my child.” said the goat-like creature “I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. And who might you be?”

“ _Toriel...she seems nice, maybe I can trust her…”_ thought Marcus “ _Though I should still be careful…”_ Marcus paused for a second before answering Toriel, “My name is Marcus. It’s nice to meet you, Toriel.” Marcus looked around before saying to Toriel, “Can I be honest? After my encounter with that flower, I don’t exactly trust you.”

Toriel looked down sadly, “Of course, I wouldn’t expect you to immediately trust me. You are the first human to fall down here in a while, and I’d like to try and keep you safe.” said Toriel kindly, “So if you could just trust me for a little bit, I’ll safely guide you through these Ruins.”

Marcus thought on the prospect for a few seconds, “ _I don’t really have a choice, now do I…”_ So, Marcus nodded and followed Toriel into the depths of the Ruins.

**Author's Note:**

> This is Chapter 1 of this story, and I think now would be a good time for clarification. Firstly, Chara (in this story) is canonically female and is a ghost, hence why she can enter Marcus' mind and fly. Secondly, Marcus, Olivia, and James are all original characters. Thirdly, Marcus' SOUL is not a canonical one from the games, it is one I personally have created for the character. Somethings that happen in this story may clash with the official canon, but that's the joy of fanfiction and that I can take some artistic liberties every now and again here and there. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my first ever fanfiction.


End file.
